Spectacle lenses often comprise, seen in top view onto the spectacle lens, a coupling-in section in an edge area of the spectacle lens and a coupling-out section in a central area of the spectacle lens, wherein the spectacle lens is suitable for guiding light bundles of pixels of the generated image, which are coupled into the spectacle lens via the coupling-in section of the spectacle lens, in the spectacle lens to the coupling-out section and coupling them out of the spectacle lens via the coupling-out section. For guiding between the coupling-in and coupling-out section a total internal reflection at the front side and the rear side of the spectacle lens is often used, wherein, if the front and/or rear side is curved, aberrations such as astigmatism and coma can arise as a result of the oblique incidence on the curved surface caused by the total reflection. It does not matter whether the light is collimated or not before it enters the spectacle lens.
In principle it is possible to compensate for these aberrations by means of a corresponding formation of the coupling-in and/or coupling-out section. However, this is extremely complex because, for each differently curved front and/or rear side, the necessary correction would have to be calculated and the corresponding spectacle lens individually produced. This would lead to a very high cost as well as to a very high logistical outlay.